


Who was at Hogwarts when?

by MrToddWilkins



Series: A Tale of Lions,Badgers,Eagles,and Snakes [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Class lists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22621843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrToddWilkins/pseuds/MrToddWilkins
Summary: A simple guide to Hogwarts years
Series: A Tale of Lions,Badgers,Eagles,and Snakes [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/998490
Kudos: 1





	1. 1971-1978

  1. Davyd Abbott - Gryffindor. Pureblood: parents are Keith and Eleanor (Davis)
  2. Nicole Alderton - Ravenclaw. Halfblood:parents are Edgar and Serina (Runcorn)
  3. Bertram Aubrey - Hufflepuff. Muggleborn:parents are Cameron and Alice (Macmillan)
  4. Sirius Black - Gryffindor. Pureblood:parents are Orion and Walburga (Flint)
  5. Kiernan Bulstrode - Ravenclaw. Pureblood:parents are Rishard and Alys (Ogden)
  6. Henry Casimir - Hufflepuff. Halfblood:parents are Lucien and Mara (Reiset)
  7. Melissa Cattermole - Slytherin. Halfblood:parents are George and Willa (Starkey)
  8. Dirk Cresswell - Gryffindor. Muggleborn:parents are Arthur and Jane (Worth)
  9. Zacharias Davis - Ravenclaw. Halfblood: parents are Kerry and Philippa (McGill)
  10. Willa Delbert - Ravenclaw. Halfblood: parents are Jeremy and Christina (Royce)
  11. Lily Evans - Gryffindor. Muggleborn: parents are Thomas and Juliette (Arkwright)
  12. Petunia Evans - Hufflepuff. Muggleborn:see above. 
  13. Amy Fenlock - Ravenclaw. Pureblood: parents are Edward and Ann (Vane)
  14. Richard Fortescue - Ravenclaw. Pureblood: parents are Laurence and Emilia (Fawley)
  15. Julian Gaffney - Slytherin. Halfblood: parents are Michael and Antonia (Rivers)
  16. Adelbert Griggs - Hufflepuff. Pureblood: parents are Adelbert Sr and Fay (Broadmoor)
  17. Jacob Jeffreys - Hufflepuff. Halfblood:parents are Mace and Judith (Peake)
  18. Chloe Laudasset - Gryffindor. Pureblood:parents are Alain and Marisa (Orlandi)
  19. Stepan Laudasset - Ravenclaw. Pureblood:see above.
  20. Scott Lima - Hufflepuff. Halfblood:parents are Martyn and Cheryl (Hobday)
  21. Remus Lupin - Gryffindor. Halfblood: parents are Edmure and Hope (Edgecombe)
  22. Taliesin MacDougal - Slytherin. Pureblood: parents are Rhun and Alecia (McLaggen)
  23. Eustace Maestro - Ravenclaw. Pureblood: parents are Jon and Chloe (Boot)
  24. Jeremiah Max - Ravenclaw. Halfblood: parents are Andrew and Marcia (Spinnet)
  25. Georgia Mayes - Gryffindor. Pureblood: parents are Brandon and Isobel (Quirke)
  26. Marilyn McAuley - Ravenclaw. Pureblood: parents are Jordan and April (Hillsworth)
  27. Vincent McKinley - Gryffindor. Muggleborn: parents are George and Rebecca (Collins)
  28. Marlene McKinnon - Gryffindor. Pureblood: parents are Daniel and Luanne (Farley)
  29. Callum Mertyns - Slytherin. Halfblood: parents are Eadwyn and Josepha (Vector)
  30. Karla Moon - Slytherin. Pureblood: parents are Brendan and Samantha (Wilkins)
  31. Zachary Moon - Gryffindor. Pureblood:see above.
  32. Jason Morcott - Gryffindor. Halfblood: parents are Phineas and Marilyn (Roberts)
  33. Blythe Parkin - Ravenclaw. Pureblood: parents are Seamus and Jana (Podmore)
  34. Kyle Petsch - Hufflepuff. Muggleborn:parents are Stephen and Alexandra (O’Brien)
  35. Peter Pettigrew - Hufflepuff. Muggleborn:parents are Landon and Cara (Roberts)
  36. James Potter - Gryffindor. Pureblood: parents are Charlus and Dorothea (Stretton)
  37. Claudia Pucey - Hufflepuff. Halfblood: parents are Cormac and Lyra (Davies)
  38. Tristan Quigley - Ravenclaw. Halfblood: parents are Tristan Sr and Candace (Weiss)
  39. Philip Richards - Hufflepuff. Pureblood: parents are James and Marian (Brown)
  40. Marietta Rivers - Gryffindor. Halfblood: parents are John and Alexia (Bulstrode)
  41. John Rodriguez - Slytherin. Muggleborn: parents are Edward and Sarah (Carruthers)
  42. Euphemia Rowle - Gryffindor. Halfblood: parents are Jordanus and Haley (Bell)
  43. Carter Selby - Hufflepuff. Halfblood: parents are Simon and Dorea (Ollivander)
  44. Garlan Skeeter - Gryffindor. Pureblood: parents are Stannis and Joanna (Umbridge)
  45. Severus Snape - Slytherin. Halfblood: parents are Eileen (Haywood-Prince) and Timothy
  46. Ariana Spiezio - Gryffindor. Halfblood: parents are Laurens and Claudia (Marchetti)
  47. Euron Spungen - Slytherin. Pureblood:parents are Glen and Erika (Delacour)
  48. Mila Spungen - Hufflepuff. Pureblood:see above.
  49. Louis Stebbins - Gryffindor. Halfblood: parents are Martin and Samantha (Fawley)
  50. Cador Weasley - Ravenclaw. Halfblood: parents are Septimus and Cedrella (Black)




	2. 1985-1992

  1. Stephanie Allerman
  2. Terry Anderson
  3. Maxwell Armstrong
  4. Heathcote Barbary
  5. Leonard Bell
  6. Sandra Blackford
  7. Victoria Branstone
  8. Andrew Cattermole
  9. Patricia Davies
  10. Rhiannon Dunbar
  11. Eustace Farley
  12. Ava Fawley
  13. Eliza Flume
  14. Mark Harriman
  15. Jana Hurley
  16. David Kennedy
  17. Dominic Lothien
  18. Sandor Lothien II
  19. Julie MacNeil
  20. Robert Madley
  21. Kenneth Malkin
  22. Olivia McLaggen
  23. Alex O’Flaherty
  24. Lily Peakes
  25. Edmond Queensbury
  26. Susan Quirke
  27. Carter Ramirez
  28. Andrew Ramirez
  29. Erika Rath
  30. Neal Reeves
  31. Keith Rivers
  32. Alana Runcorn
  33. Cara Selwyn
  34. Anita Silver
  35. Gemma Strahan
  36. Garrison Tintwhistle
  37. Jacob Vaisey
  38. Herman Wintringham




	3. 1986-1993

1\. Dennis Blyleven  
2\. Scott Boorman  
3\. Howard Cole  
4\. Lena Fawley  
5\. Molly Greenfield  
6\. Patrick Greengrass  
7\. Adam Griggs  
8\. Nicole Halleck  
9\. Mila Higgs  
10\. David Huntley  
11\. Cecilia Lassiter  
12\. Bryce McGill  
13\. Sandra McKinnon  
14\. Jason O’Mara  
15\. Skye Parkin  
16\. Asher Thicknesse  
17\. Rachel Vance  
18\. Alyssa Warrington


	4. 1991-1999

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe this last edit finishes it up for Harry’s year,which numbers 144 in this universe as compared to 40 in canon.

  1. Hannah Abbott - Hufflepuff. Pureblood:parents are Davyd and Marilyn (McAuley)
  2. Duncan Anderson - Gryffindor. Halfblood: parents are Dean and Leila (Picquery)
  3. Françoise Arsenault - Ravenclaw. Halfblood: parents are Roger and Elissa (Conklin)
  4. Thérèse Arsenault - Hufflepuff. Halfblood:see above.
  5. Sandra Bacon - Hufflepuff. Pureblood: parents are Cecilia and Antonio (Lopez)
  6. Emma Bayle - Hufflepuff. Muggleborn: parents are Robyn and Alexander (Harrington)
  7. Katie Bell - Gryffindor. Pureblood: parents are Matthew and Ariel (Prince)
  8. Rhetta Blum - Gryffindor. Halfblood: adoptive parents are Neal (Bones) and Cara (Lothien)
  9. Susan Bones - Hufflepuff. Pureblood:parents are Neal and Cara (Lothien)
  10. Terry Boot - Ravenclaw. Pureblood: parents are Jonothor and Linnea (Prewett)
  11. Justine Britnell - Gryffindor. Halfblood: parents are Eric and Jessie (Wood)
  12. Mandy Brocklehurst - Ravenclaw. Pureblood: parents are Eddard and Laura (Scrimgeour)
  13. Lavender Brown - Gryffindor. Pureblood: parents are Tyrion and Jessamine (Parkinson)
  14. Millicent Bulstrode - Slytherin. Pureblood: parents are Aegon and Eva (McLaggen)
  15. Anthony Caine - Hufflepuff. Halfblood: parents are Hubert and Victoria (Walsh)
  16. Gavin Caine - Ravenclaw. Halfblood: see above.
  17. Sativa Cannon - Hufflepuff. Pureblood: parents are Evan and Fiona (McKinnon)
  18. Michael Corner - Ravenclaw. Pureblood: parents are Joseph and Audrey (Applebee)
  19. Stephen Cornfoot - Ravenclaw. Pureblood: parents are Oliver and Selena (McKinnon)
  20. Allyson Creemore - Gryffindor. Pureblood: parents are Ross and Veronica (Wakefield)
  21. Annie Cresta - Gryffindor. Pureblood: parents are Alaric and Alicia (Boot)
  22. Vincent Crabbe - Slytherin. Pureblood: parents are Vance and Daria (Robrique)
  23. Lisa Cullen - Gryffindor. Pureblood: parents are Geraint and Lyla (Dawlish)
  24. Olivia Davidson - Hufflepuff. Halfblood: parents are Cedric and Andrea (Wakefield)
  25. Tracey Davis - Slytherin. Halfblood: parents are John and Veronica (Sprout)
  26. Allison Denshaw - Gryffindor. Halfblood: parents are Gwen and Carlon (Spinks)
  27. Fay Dunbar - Gryffindor. Pureblood: parents are Eldon and Allegra (Boot)
  28. Felicity Eastchurch - Ravenclaw. Halfblood: parents are Brendan and Kyra (Montague)
  29. Marietta Edgecombe - Ravenclaw. Pureblood: parents are Hazel and Lewyn (Wood)
  30. Rosalyn Enhurst - Gryffindor. Muggleborn: parents are Michael and Diana (Jensen)
  31. Kevin Entwhistle - Ravenclaw. Halfblood: parents are Simon and Marisol (Ogden)
  32. Hilary Erskine - Ravenclaw. Halfblood: parents are Richard and Eileen (Pucey)
  33. Quinn Fabray - Ravenclaw. Halfblood: adoptive parents are Oswell (Macmillan) and Emmeline (Vance)
  34. Eloise Figg - Hufflepuff. Halfblood: parents are David and Audra (Pinkstone)
  35. Justin Finch-Fletchley - Hufflepuff. Muggleborn: parents are Charles and Sara (Collins)
  36. Seamus Finnigan - Gryffindor. Halfblood: parents are Royce and Juliana (Davies)
  37. Miranda Flockton - Hufflepuff. Halfblood: parents are Jerome and Elizabeth (Keller)
  38. Gerald Forsythe - Hufflepuff. Halfblood: parents are Elise and Leo (Delaney)
  39. Lila Fowler - Gryffindor. Pureblood: parents are George and Grace (Wakefield)
  40. Mavis Freestone - Hufflepuff. Pureblood: parents are Gerold and Christin (Spinnet)
  41. Anthony Goldstein - Ravenclaw. Pureblood: parents are William and Emma (Avery)
  42. Damon Gosforth - Ravenclaw. Halfblood: parents are Cedric and Luanne (Fortescue)
  43. Gregory Goyle - Slytherin. Pureblood: parents are Patricia and Bruce (Snyde)
  44. Hermione Granger - Gryffindor. Muggleborn: parents are Alexander and Eleanor (Scott)
  45. Daphne Greengrass - Slytherin. Pureblood: parents are Stephen and Ophelia (Walsh)
  46. Adele Greenwood - Hufflepuff. Halfblood: parents are Michael and Amy (Fenlock).
  47. Candace Halloran - Hufflepuff. Halfblood: parents are Judy and Daniel (Potter)
  48. Wayne Hopkins - Hufflepuff. Muggleborn: parents are John and Chelsea (Langton)
  49. Megan Jones - Hufflepuff. Pureblood: parents are Richard and Christel (Roper)
  50. Andrea Kegworth - Ravenclaw. Pureblood: parents are Edward and Marla (Agnew)
  51. Claudia Kishi - Hufflepuff. Pureblood: parents are John and Rioko (Tatseyana)
  52. Hamish Knighton - Hufflepuff. Pureblood: parents are Adele and Kadin (Stretton)
  53. Autumn Lais - Hufflepuff. Pureblood: parents are Jessamine and Robert (Corner)
  54. Su Li - Ravenclaw. Halfblood: parents are Fang and Lu (Xiaoti)
  55. Trinity Lind - Hufflepuff. Halfblood: parents are Colin and Alexandra (Starkey)
  56. Elisabeth Lobosca - Gryffindor. Pureblood: parents are Tomaso and Vita (Wakefield)
  57. Neville Longbottom - Gryffindor. Pureblood: parents are Franklyn and Alice (Jones)
  58. Pixie Lopez - Hufflepuff. Pureblood: parents are Elisabeth and Simon (Thomas)
  59. Scarlett Lympsham - Slytherin. Pureblood: parents are Bernard and Alice (Bell)
  60. Evanna Lynch - Hufflepuff. Halfblood: parents are Donal and Siobhan (Finnigan)
  61. Keilana MacNeil - Gryffindor. Halfblood: parents are Tyler and Rosalia (Davidson)
  62. Morag MacDougal - Ravenclaw. Pureblood: parents are Hamish and Lena (Haywood)
  63. Ernie Macmillan - Hufflepuff. Pureblood: parents are Oswell and Patricia (Snyde). Father is currently married to Emmeline (Vance)
  64. Draco Malfoy - Slytherin. Pureblood: parents are Lucius and Narcissa (Black)
  65. Roger Malone - Hufflepuff. Halfblood: parents are Gregory and Joan (Puddifoot)
  66. Alexis Marie - Gryffindor. Pureblood: parents are Jason and Maria (Davis)
  67. Barbara Matthews - Slytherin. Halfblood: parents are Robert and Sabina (Blossom)
  68. Rebecca McGuire - Gryffindor. Halfblood: adoptive parents are Gideon (Prewett) and Ariana (Winters)
  69. Daniel McKinley - Hufflepuff. Halfblood: parents are Vincent and Petunia (Evans)
  70. Cormac McLaggen - Gryffindor. Pureblood: parents are Dermot and Lavinia (Abbott)
  71. Eloise Midgen - Gryffindor. Halfblood: parents are Brandon and Grace (Richards)
  72. Lila Moon - Hufflepuff. Pureblood: parents are Zachary and Danella (Fawley)
  73. Selina Moore - Slytherin. Halfblood: parents are Edric and Sarah (Gambol)
  74. Ardith Narayan - Gryffindor. Halfblood: parents are Gregory and Leila (Amari)
  75. Mallory Norden - Gryffindor. Halfblood: parents are Robert and Carla (Belby)
  76. Theodore Nott - Gryffindor. Pureblood: parents are Reynard and Cassie (Brown). His mother is currently remarried to Claudius (Blossom)
  77. Grace Nutley - Gryffindor. Pureblood: parents are Cecil and Melania (Swainforth)
  78. Arthur O’Connor - Hufflepuff. Halfblood: parents are Edward and Paula (Moran)
  79. Marilyn O’Connor - Gryffindor. Halfblood:see above.
  80. Rionach O’Neal - Gryffindor. Pureblood: parents are Angus and Susannah (Arsenault)
  81. Pansy Parkinson - Slytherin. Pureblood: parents are Anthony and Georgina (Robins)
  82. Maria Patane - Ravenclaw. Halfblood: parents are Marla and Daven (Weasley)
  83. Padma Patil - Ravenclaw. Pureblood: parents are Vikram and Elia (Narayan)
  84. Parvati Patil - Gryffindor. Pureblood:see above.
  85. April Patterson - Hufflepuff. Halfblood: parents are John and Eloise (Richards)
  86. Elizabeth Patterson - Ravenclaw. Halfblood:see above.
  87. Michael Patterson - Gryffindor. Halfblood:see above.
  88. Kennedy Periard - Hufflepuff. Halfblood: parents are Raymond and Gianna (Avery)
  89. Sally-Anne Perks - Hufflepuff. Pureblood: parents are Elizabeth and Carl (Potter)
  90. Sabina Pleasure - Gryffindor. Pureblood: parents are Edward and Elizabeth (Smith)
  91. Gayle Pocklington - Hufflepuff. Halfblood: parents are Joseph and Emma (Dunbar)
  92. Lianne Poirier - Ravenclaw. Pureblood: parents are Françoise and Michel (Picard)
  93. Harry Potter - Gryffindor. Halfblood: parents are James and Lily (Evans)
  94. Mafalda Prewett - Gryffindor. Pureblood: parents are Fabian and Cara (Midgen)
  95. Hayley Quentin - Slytherin. Pureblood: parents are Kenneth and Chloe (Goldstein)
  96. Genevieve Ramsey - Gryffindor. Halfblood: parents are Michael and Emma (Spinks)
  97. Latisha Randall - Hufflepuff. Halfblood: parents are Martin and Celina (Goyle)
  98. Deborah Riteman - Hufflepuff. Pureblood: parents are Noel and Christina (Wakefield)
  99. Oliver Rivers - Hufflepuff. Pureblood: parents are Jason and Aline (Urquhart)
  100. Michael Robins - Hufflepuff. Pureblood: parents are Philippa and Alexander (Lothien)
  101. Jerome Robinson - Slytherin. Muggleborn: parents are George and Rachel (Barnes)
  102. Alexandra Rollins - Hufflepuff. Pureblood: parents are Adele and David (Wakefield)
  103. Sophie Roper - Gryffindor. Pureblood: see Megan Jones
  104. Megan Rowstock - Ravenclaw. Halfblood: parents are Louis and Ivy (Macmillan)
  105. Lissy Runcorn - Ravenclaw. Pureblood: parents are Adam and Tara (Johnson)
  106. Ophelia Rushden - Ravenclaw. Halfblood: parents are Seth and Irene (Vance)
  107. Maria Santelli - Gryffindor. Pureblood: parents are Peter and Celia (Wakefield)
  108. Leanne Shacklebolt - Hufflepuff. Pureblood: parents are Damien and Ava (Brown)
  109. Olivia Shardlowe - Gryffindor. Halfblood: parents are Charles and Paula (Troake)
  110. Omar Shaw - Ravenclaw. Halfblood: parents are Edward and Alilen (Loveday)
  111. Jaclyn Showalter - Ravenclaw. Pureblood: parents are Charles and Jennica (Roper)
  112. Terrence Skeres - Gryffindor. Muggleborn: parents are Terrence and Nancy (Lane)
  113. Laine Slater - Gryffindor. Halfblood: parents are David and Alexandra (Pettigrew)
  114. Avery Smith - Hufflepuff. Pureblood: parents are Jeremy and Mavis (Entwhistle)
  115. Georgina Smith - Ravenclaw. Pureblood: see above.
  116. Samantha ‘Sally’ Smith - Gryffindor. Pureblood: see above.
  117. Deanna Sobinski - Hufflepuff. Pureblood: parents are Wilfred and Mira (Rookwood)
  118. Marcella Spinks - Hufflepuff. Pureblood: parents are Martin and Irina (Comyn)
  119. Chloe Stevens - Hufflepuff. Halfblood: parents are Patrick and Christina (Wood)
  120. Hazel Stickney - Ravenclaw. Pureblood: parents are George and Emma (Cauldwell)
  121. Evanna Stretton - Ravenclaw. Pureblood: parents are Kadin and Adele (Knighton)
  122. Heather Thatcham - Slytherin. Pureblood: parents are Jason and Georgina (Bletchley)
  123. Dean Thomas - Gryffindor. Halfblood: parents are Dean and Elizabeth (Brown)
  124. Kristin Thomas - Gryffindor. Halfblood: see above
  125. Alice Tolipan - Hufflepuff. Halfblood: parents are Nicolas and Ruth (Corner)
  126. Antoinette Topaz - Slytherin. Halfblood: parents are Thomas and Deria (Lopez)
  127. Lisa Turpin - Ravenclaw. Pureblood: parents are Robert and Allie (Smith)
  128. Richard Vaisey - Slytherin. Pureblood: parents are Emmett and Lyra (Verano)
  129. Gabrielle Vandewater - Ravenclaw. Pureblood: parents are David and Annette (Weasley)
  130. Emma Vane - Ravenclaw. Pureblood: parents are Jordan and Janice (Bagman)
  131. Romilda Vane - Gryffindor. Pureblood: see above.
  132. Shawna Marie Verano - Hufflepuff. Halfblood: parents are Lucien and Maris (Dumont)
  133. Elizabeth Wakefield - Hufflepuff. Pureblood: parents are Edward and Alice (Larson)
  134. Jessica Wakefield - Gryffindor. Pureblood:see above.
  135. Cara Walker - Gryffindor. Halfblood:parents are Jacqueline and Keith (Wakefield)
  136. Alexis Watts - Hufflepuff. Halfblood: parents are Nicole and Ardan (Roney)
  137. Caitlin Weasley - Gryffindor. Pureblood: parents are Madoc and Chloe (Laudasset)
  138. Ronald Weasley - Gryffindor. Pureblood: parents are Arthur and Melissa (Prewett)
  139. Tracey Wells - Gryffindor. Pureblood:parents are John and Cynthia (Potter)
  140. Jeanne West - Hufflepuff. Pureblood: parents are Jordan and Laura (Lopez)
  141. Alice Wilkins - Gryffindor. Halfblood: parents are Jon and Lisa (Oliver)
  142. Todd Wilkins - Ravenclaw. Pureblood: parents are Bert and Julia (Pucey)
  143. Kalista Worthington - Hufflepuff. Halfblood: parents are Robert and Emma (MacDougal)
  144. Blaise Zabini - Slytherin. Pureblood: parents are Donello and Juliana (Lopez)




End file.
